The Parent Trap
by Moonangel24
Summary: In this Story Kagome goes away to Camp finding out She has a twin Sister the same age and all and they never seen each other sent they were baby's, Serena wanted to know who her Father. and Kagome wanted to Meet her Mother. So hope you like it. Inu/Serena. San/Miroku/ Kagome/ Darien. Kagome's Mother and Father.
1. Chapter 1

The parent Trap

In this Story Kagome goes away to Camp finding out She has a twin Sister the same age and all  
and want to meet Her Mother She never seen. And Serena wanted to know who her Father. So hope you like it.

In the very beginning Kagome's and Serena's Parents Love each other very Much but when they got married after Collage things went working the way the wanted them to they were fighting all the time had horrible tempers. And So They both went different ways.

Aragon kept Kagome with Him and Kara there Mother took Serena with her.

So let the story begin.

Next Chapter they pack for Camp.


	2. Going away for the summer

The parent Trap

It was the last Day of School and Tomorrow was the beginning of Summer Kagome was going to be going to a Summer Camp learning to Ride Horses and learn Spells of being a Priestess, and most of all have fun.

Kagome Summer finally Here Yelled out Her Best Friend Sango. I know I can't wait to leave in 2 days Replied Kagome smiling. What do you mean Asks Sango. Oh I'm Sorry Sango I forgot to tell you I'm leaving for the hole 4 mouths Replied Kagome smiling.

Your going to a camp Replied Sango. Yep I have been looking forward to this for 3 mouths I look this camp up and when I get back for my 12th grade her I will have learn to be a better Priestess Spoke Kagome. Wow well good luck Kagome Spoke Sango smiling has She hugged Kagome.

Have you told Inuyasha about this Asks Miroku walking to the girls. Um Inuyasha and I broke up Spoke Kagome. What why what happen Kagome Asks Sango worried. Well it just we grown so far apart and Kikyo is still chasing him around even though he doesn't love Her anymore He still not the guy want to keep dating and He said the same thing that there was something different about us being together so we agreed to be only friends and start seeing other people Spoke Kagome.

Oh OK I understand I thought there was something different with You and Inuyasha for a while Replied Miroku. Yeah were both Ok with just being friends replied Kagome Smiling.

Bye Kagome have a great time at camp Yelled out Inuyasha smiling has he drove off down the street.

Well I should go I don't want to miss the bus for home Spoke Kagome. Bye Kagome Replied Sango and Miroku both. And Miroku took Sango home.

At Home.

Daddy I'm hope Spoke Kagome. Hey there sweetheart Spoke up Her Father Aragon. Hi Dad I'm going to go have a bath before dinner OK Replied Kagome. Sure thing Remember tomorrow we have to put you on an air plane Spoke Aragon. I know Papa Replied Kagome.

Jessie Get Kagome pack Spoke Aragon. Sure Replied Jessie. Has She walk away doing what she does best serve the household. Kagome wasn't pour but wasn't rich either but He Dad make some great Money with owning his own Viner where he grew grapes to make wind and it was a great job it made him a lot of Money too.

Sorry I'm fixing up a few things but making the story a little shorter thanks for reading.


	3. Serena's packing for camp as well

The parent Trap.

On the other side of the world in London where Serena and Her Mother lived.

Serena were going to miss you Spoke up Her 4 best friends Rai, Mina, Leta and Amy.

Serena was a young women about to turn 17 years old with Long Black hair to her very knees and She had dark brown eye's. Serena was smart but more then anything with Her Mother working with being a royal dress Maker She made Wedding gowns for a living.

Serena Was a champion rider around the world almost not everyone knows of her. She got into trouble when She was 15 years old stealing a Monster track once and driving it around making a great show but she did spend some time in jail for a few days then She got out.

She was a good girl now She just promise never to do anything bad again she just couldn't help wanting to drive a big truck funny thing was the Man that own the master truck never press charges He love the way she drove his track so he let her drive it a few time on his free time when no one else was around then one time on a monster truck race He let her drive with him inside the truck.

Anyway.

Serena went home to her Mother house now Serena and Her Mother was richer then hell they made great Money though her Mothers work. Serena knew how to speak 6 different leagues. She was a pro rider of a champion house She work at the canals with the Animals.

Serena and very few friends for Humans but Animals were her friends. Serena even Had a Pet Tiger in Her house She did have right to have it. She care of it when it was a cub.

One day Her Mother and Her went to a Zoo where Her Mother's last Boyfriend work and The Cub's Mother died some how she didn't know what cause it and the cub needed to be bottle fed and the Zoo didn't have the time to work with it all day so Serena jump down on them yelling at them they couldn't kill it and Her Mother let her take it home with her.

So Luna was her best friend She was an all white Tight with very faint strips they look almost like gold in stand of Black Strips.

Anyway let go back to the story.

Serena I will have Matthias Get your Bags Pack and in the limo Spoke Her Mother. OK thanks Mom Thanks Matthias Replied Serena.

So has She went to Her Room She Started Bushing Luna's Fur.

I wish I could bring you with Me Girl I will miss you Spoke Serena smiling. Luna was her best friend She acted like normal House Cat but she was way bigger then that. Promise Me you will Be good Asks Serena hugging Luna. Has Luna made a cat like sound plus it panting sounds as well and lick her in the face.

Lady Serena Dinner is Served Spoke Matthias. Yes I'm coming Spoke Serena.

After that night Serena and Kagome would never thought that they would meet each other there long lost Sister. well that all for this chapter thanks for reading again hope you enjoyed.


	4. Going to camp

The parent Trap.

The Next Morning.

Has Serena was feeding Luna the next thing she knew it was time to go for her flight her mother was calling her.

Serena it time to go called out Her Mother. I'm coming Mother Yelled back Serena smiling has she kiss Luna goodbye.

Meanwhile on the other side of the world.

It time to go Kagome Yelled Her Father. Yeah I'm coming Dad Yelled out Kagome. I wish you would be home with me Kagome Spoke up Shippbo smiling. Thanks Shippbo but I promise we will play at the park has soon has I get back Replied Kagome smiling. Have fun sis, replied Shippbo. beside you can's miss me to much your going to baseball camp remember Spoke up Kagome smiling. I know Replied Shippbo.

Kagome we are all going with you to the air port Spoke up Sango smiling and we even go Inuyasha to come see you off Replied Miroku smiling. Yeah well let go everyone spoke Inuyasha picking up Kagome's bags for her.

So both Girls left there house the same time and left for there summer fun.

Has Kagome and all Her friends Said goodbye to Her even Inuyasha came to see her off.

So this is the exit for you to got though Spoke up her father smiling along with her friends.

Thanks for the help Inuyasha Spoke up Kagome smiling. Inuyasha try not to look at her too much. So what will you be doing at this camp Kagome Asks Inuyasha. A lot I hope anything but animals sent I hate animal has you well know Replied Kagome. Yeah well see you soon I guess Replied Inuyasha smiling. even though Kagome dump him witch still hurt a lot he never wanted to brake up at least he was so sure he didn't want too.

So Inuyasha what are you going to do all Summer Asks Kagome. I thinking about going to the clubs with Miroku and Sango then to the Monster truck jam and four wheeling Replied Inuyasha smiling. We so have different ideas in fun Spoke Kagome.

Kagome I still have feelings for you I just wish we could have something in common Spoke Inuyasha. Look I don't feel that way about you anymore, I want to date someone else I'm not sure yet but I will find some one someday and so will you Replied Kagome. Yeah I guess so Replied Inuyasha.

Plane 14 is now bordering for California Spoke a Women over the Mic.

Well that you Kagome Spoke Miroku. Yeah that Me hope you all have a great Summer Bye Say's Kagome. Bye Kagome Replied Sango and everyone else saying goodbye.

Serena had been on a plane for a long time she had to leave the house at 5 am in the morning Kagome left the house at 6 pm.

Well this is it my lady Replied Matthias. Yes it is Spoke Serena smiling at the Limo that would bring her to the camp now. Kagome got on a bus that was going to the same place like normal kids going too and from.

Kagome finally got off the Bus and found her Big Bag but She couldn't get it Out of the pile it was in.

You must be new spoke a Voice. OH could you tell Spoke Kagome. You didn't know how to grab your bag fast eoff before the Apes threw it in the pile I would say you need some big Help Replied the Girl. Thanks it the Big Yellow one Replied Kagome.

Has Kagome and the other girl were pulling hard but it wasn't coming out. then They seen another girl who was like super strong and just pulled one of her bags out of the bottom of the pile.

Woe now that my kind of Women Spoke Kagome. Hey Florida girl Yelled out the girl who was helping Kagome.

Um you talking to Me Asks the girl. Yeah we need some help with My Bag could you give me a hand Asks Kagome. Oh that no promble Replied the girl from Florida. Here we are spoke the girls. Hey You live in Tokyo Asks the first girl who Kagome met. Yeah I do replied Kagome.

Wow and you Speak English very well Replied the Girls. Yeah I learn it from my Father Replied Kagome. Nice that cool Spoke the girl from Florida.

I'm Kagome Higurashi. Spoke Kagome telling the girls her name. I'm Hanon Blue and I'm from New York Spoke Hanon. I'm Rina I'm from Mimi Florida Replied Rina smiling. It nice to meet you both come on let go check in Replied Kagome smiling.

Has they three of them were walking away a Limo was pulling up.

wow who is in there Spoke Kagome. Um no worry's Kagome come on let go Spoke Hanon.

Has Serena step out side the limo. and Matthias.

well Here we are an all camp for girls Spoke up Matthias. It beautiful everything I figure it would be like out in the wild and everything Replied Serena smiling.

Well this is it Serena, Oh before I forget this is from Your Grandfather Say's Matthias. Wow new cards Replied Serena. Maybe you can find someone who could beat your butt at Poker Say's Matthias.

Well I don't think so but thanks for bringing me here Matthias Replied Serena Smiling.

Has He was close to tears. They both hugged. Now remember if you need anything or change your mind or if you don't like it here I'm only a phone call away Spoke Matthias. Thanks but I will be find Replied Serena smiling.

Has they did there friendship dance and hand shake has well. it was a cute thing they made when she was little. Have fun sweet pea Replied Matthias. I will Spoke Serena smiling.

Goodbye my Lady Replied Matthias. Matthias Remember Luna need to be fed raw Meat every other night Spoke Serena smiling. and She only get about 6 full 12 ounce's every other day Say's Serena.

I will remember to take good care of her Replied Matthias. and She like the sweet Carmel and strawberry Ice cream in the freezer I got for her She like to lick on those make sure you give it to her in a bowl before bed Spoke Serena.

I will do everything just like you would Replied Matthias. And remember Her Shampoo is the Lilac smelling one and when you bush her fur do it very softly Alright Spoke Serena. I will don't worry and have fun Princess Replied Matthias. I will thank you Spoke Serena.

Oh one more thing never put her in a cage ever Replied Serena. I promise cross my heart Replied Matthias.

After that the hole day Kagome and Serena stood next to each other a few times but never notice it right away they were busy talking to girls in there on groups they made friends with.

Rina and Hanon were Kagome's best buddies right now they look hanging out.

Serena made friends if a girl Name Alexis, Sammy, and a girl name Joe.

Well that all for now thanks for reading thanks.


	5. My first enemy

The parent Trap.

Morning girls time to wake up spoke up a courtlier at the camp.

Morning everyone Spoke up Joe. good morning Replied Serena in French for a moment forgetting she wasn't in London. Um Serena we have no idea what you just said Replied Alexis. Sorry girls I forgot I wasn't in London Say's Serena smiling. It ok it has to be hard to always be speaking different leagues replied Joe. Yeah let go have some fun Replied Serena smiling. Has the dress and went outside having the best time of there life's.

Has Serena and Her girls were walking over to a fighting match off where you use fake swords so it would hurt them they wear white suits and head cover to protect the body and face a bit. they had just got done playing volley ball and then playing tennis.

Kagome was covered and was winning right now. Nice job Spoke Kagome smiling to the girl She beat.

Ok would anyone else like to challenge are champion Kagome Called out a Camp owner. Well the Women mother own the camp so She owned it too. I take her on Spoke up Serena smiling. Of Course Kagome never look at her Nore did Serena they just started putting there stuff on they were suiting up.

Ok Here you go Kagome Spoke Hanon. Thanks Spoke Kagome taking the sword.

Here Serena good luck Spoke Alexis.

I've got this Replied Serena taking the sword now too. Are you too ready Asks the Owner. Yes Spoke Kagome and Serena at the same time. Alright ready get set go...Yelled out the owner.

Has Kagome started swinging away, and Serena was holding her ground very well.

This girls good thought Kagome who push the sword even harder. Serena's sword went up into the air and She move out of the way and Kagome miss her has Serena caught her sword She jump down at Kagome. Who was shock at how fast She could move.

they kept going so well till finally Kagome lost Serena didn't mean to but She push Kagome into lake of the dock where they were fighting. They moved so much they never notice the docks till after. till after Serena tag Kagome.

I'm So sorry I didn't mean to do that Here let me help you out Say's Serena. NO let Me help you Yelled out Kagome pulling Serena in the water. What you do that for Yelled Serena. Me you push me in Replied Kagome. I didn't mean to Yelled Serena.

Alright ladies that eoff come now that was quite a show Spoke the owner.

Now come on girls shake hands Yelled out the owner Maya.

Has Kagome and Serena face each other there mouths drop open. AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...Scream both girls backing away for a moment. then they both and up shaking hands. then let go right away.

Kagome look around them. Why's everyone watching us for Asks Kagome. Don't you see it Asks Serena. See what Asks Kagome. You and I look the same Spoke Serena.

You and Me um turn to the right Spoke Kagome. Serena did was she was told to do. now the other way replied Kagome. Has she did it again. Well your eyes are much closer then Mine and your teeth are miss up a lot Oh and that Nose Replied Kagome being mean.

You want me to punch her for you Asks Alexis. Hold on I'm not done yet Replied Kagome. you want to know the real difference between us Asks Kagome. Let See I know how to fight better then you or I have claws and you don't take your pick Spoke up Serena. Why you Spoke Kagome. they were yelling back at fourth.

Ok Ladies Kagome, Serena. I mean Kagome, Serena. Woe spoke the teacher. later that night Serena was just playing cards with her friends hanging out. That it I win again Spoke Serena smiling. So that it no more takers Asks Serena. Were all out Spoke a lot of girls.

I take a whack at it Spoke Kagome walking in on the group. You play Poker Asks Serena. Yes I do and with a bet Spoke Kagome. Um take a seat Higurashi Replied Serena.

Will do Serena Tuskino deal me in Spoke Kagome smiling. Has Serena deal out the cards She pulled some really good card all diamonds in a row perfect way to win but it wasn't eoff Kagome got all fool flush.

Tell you want I will make you a little deal loser jump into the lake after the game Spoke Kagome smiling. Alright start undressing Higurashi straight in Diamonds Spoke Serena smiling.

Your Good Tuskino but it just not eoff Replied Kagome. What Asks Serena. In your honor a royal flush Spoke Kagome. Serena hated losing but a bet was a bet She undressed and jump into the lake with everyone girl watching her it suck.

Grab her clothes Spoke Kagome smiling. Has She went back to the beach She seen that Kagome had stolen her clothes.

And a few guys were hitting on her from the boys camp across the lake. Dam it Spoke Serena has she turn and walk away with pride and She didn't care that they were looking at her naked body.

If that the way you want the games to be Kagome then let the games begin Spoke Serena.

After she found some wild Animals in the woods She made friends with them by using her magic has well to help control them and had them follow her right into Kagome's room where they chew her clothes a lot.

All because she left some meat in the cabin.

What happen to are stuff Spoke Rina. Teachers there's wild animals in are room Yelled Kagome. Of course they all went in there to get them all out the best they could with a shot gun but most of them ran after they heard the wording sound of the gun being shot in the air and they all ran away.

No wonder they were in here Kagome you had left meat in here Asks the teacher. What I eat Veggies only I'm a vegetarian Replied Kagome. Um any of you Asks the teacher. No same here were the same has Kagome we don't eat Meat Spoke Hanon.

No way Spoke Kagome knowing who did this.

Later that night Kagome made it worst She trying to freak everyone else out. But Kagome freak out when there was a wolf out on the front step of Serena's cabin Serena was smart to leave all this meat out.

Kagome freak out to where both girls were making worst troubles they both got in big troubles and were put into Ice cabin where there not allow to be near anyone else till they learn to behave themselves.

And they just fought the hole time. Serena was trying to write to Leta and her friends. and Kagome kept shutting the lighting off on her and then they were fighting over the light being on or off.

That all for this chapter it a beginning after all.

So how will Kagome and Serena get along and how will they learn about each other being sister keep reading,.


	6. Sister wanting to switch

The parent Trap

Kagome was putting up some of her poster and picture from home up onto the wall near her bed. and Serena was listening to music from the Starlight's band. When all of a sudden a really big storm from outside and the wind came though the window that was open and blew have of Kagome's picture a way from where she was hanging the up.

No...Yelled out Kagome grabbing the window trying to shut it but it was shuck. Serena seen this and got up to help her out. She jump up and help Kagome close the window it was the first time they work together.

got it Spoke Serena. Thanks Spoke Kagome has she look back at her picture.

Oh Man Say's Kagome picking her stuff off the floor. Any of your picture's rude Asks Serena smiling. No many but the this picture of my last boyfriend Spoke Kagome. Um I see Spoke Serena.

Has Serena seen a stuff animal next to her. Um here's your toy Spoke Serena. Oh my Teddy Spoke Kagome taking it from Serena. It cute Spoke Serena. My Mom made it when I was a baby Spoke Kagome.

So where are you from your voice and accents sound a little off Replied Kagome. I'm from London Spoke Serena. Oh wow that so far from here Replied Kagome smiling. yeah it is and it even harder trying to speak French Spoke Serena smiling. I've always wanted to learn how to speak it Spoke Kagome. Yeah well anyway how about your home Asks Serena.

Me I live in Tokyo actually here's a picture of my House replied Kagome showing Serena. Wow it beautiful replied Serena. Yeah there this big porch that warps around the hole house you can see almost forever across are country Spoke Kagome. You must be rich Spoke Serena. Not really my Dad owns a Viner where you grow grapes to make wind replied Kagome. I understand Spoke Serena.

Um who is that Man Asks Serena. Oh That My Dad He didn't know I was taken the picture otherwise he would have turn around replied Kagome smiling. Serena stood up and walk back to her bed.

What the matter Asks Kagome. It just cold in here Replied Serena.

You want one Asks Kagome. Sure I love Donuts Replied Serena smiling. I love to eat the Chocolate ones but I love the white powders once more Replied Kagome. Same here Replied Serena. I also love eating Oreos Spoke Kagome. I do to at home I drip them in hot Chocolate fudge Spoke Serena. You do that how I eat them all the time I love the teasing the Hot Fudge all over my food replied Kagome.

Same here Bananas, Strawberry's cookies, Ice cream Spoke Serena naming off sweets. Nice I love the same things Replied Kagome smiling. I love Stake for food Spoke Serena. Oh I hate Meat I'm a Vegetation Replied Kagome. Yuck Yelled out Serena.

Well I guess that one thing we don't agree on replied Kagome.

No kidding Spoke Serena. What your Father like Asks Kagome. Is he one of those nice loving Dads or is he one of those drunken Dads who leave there family all the time I hate that Spoke Kagome.

I don't have a Father I'm sure I had one once My Mother never tell me anything about Him truth is my Parents left each other years ago when they got a divorce when I was 1 years old Replied Serena.

Me too My Parents got Divorce too Say's Kagome. So you live with your Dad then Asks Serena. yeah My Father never talks about me mother but I know She was very beautiful Replied Kagome. How do you know that if you never seen her Asks Serena.  
Well because My Dad has this picture of her that rip in half but He caught me looking at it all the time so He gave it to me to keep Replied Kagome. Um I see Spoke Serena.

So how old are you Serena Asks Kagome. I will be 18 on December 18th Replied Serena. Has Kagome started coughing a bit. So will I Spoke Kagome. Your Birthday is December 18th Asks Serena. Yes it is Replied Kagome. This is weird Spoke Serena. Hey look it stop raining has Kagome was about it leave.

After a few more words were throw out Serena was beginning to fell scared.

What the matter Asks Kagome. I'm thinking is all Replied Serena. Hey Kagome do you have a locket you were given at birth Asks Serena. Yes I do right here but how you know about this Asks Kagome. Cause I have one too but mind has a S on it Replied Serena. Mind has a K on it Replied Kagome.

This so cool Spoke Kagome. Freaky is more the word for me Replied Serena. Look I'm really getting hungry you sure you don't want to go to the mess hall and get something Asks Kagome. Will you stop thinking about you belly at a time like this Spoke Serena.

and time like what Asks Kagome. Think about it Kagome. I only have a Mother You only have a Father. You have one oh Picture your Mom and I have one oh picture of my Dad. But I'm Sure you have a hole Picture my a rip up picture right down the middle of it Spoke Serena.

What are you looking for now Kagome Asks Serena. has Kagome pulled her picture out.

This is the picture of my Mom and it rip too replied Kagome. right down the middle Asks Serena. right down the middle Spoke Kagome.

has Serena grab her half of the picture that was rip.

This is the picture of my Dad Spoke Serena. This is so scary replied Kagome. Ok on 3 we show them to each other Ok Spoke Serena. Has Serena and Kagome counted to 3 and there it was the full picture's other half.

That My Mom Spoke Serena. That My Dad Replied Kagome surprised. Has they both had tears falling now. So If your Mom is My Mom and My Dad is your Dad then that must me were twins Spoke Kagome. Twins Kagome were Sisters replied Serena smiling with tears falling too.

Hugged.

later that night they talk about each other more and what there parents did for life and how everything was.

Has Dad ever came close to getting remarried Asks Serena. Never He always says I'm the only women in his life replied Kagome smiling. How about Mom has she ever came close to getting remarried Asks Kagome. No Mom like to be by herself plus she always says I'm eoff for her to handle Spoke Serena.

I have a great idea Spoke Kagome jumping up. What is it Asks Serena. When Camps over summer is over I'll go back has You and you Can go back has Me we should switch places Spoke Kagome. What...Yelled Serena.

Come on I want to meet My Mom and you want to meet Dad don't you Asks Kagome. Of course I do but Kagome where two different in people Spoke Serena. Look I can play you eoff just for a little while and then when it come time for them to switch us back they will have to meet again face to face Spoke Kagome.

It a good idea but there's a lot of responsibility I have a home Spoke Serena. Please Serena I have to meet my Mom Spoke Kagome begging. Alright but there something I need you to know about Spoke Serena. What is it Asks Kagome.

When Finding Luna Always give her Raw Meat every other Day and Always give her Ice cream before Bed Spoke Serena reading of a list to Kagome. Hold on a Min who's Luna a Dog a Cat because I can handle anything Spoke Kagome.

No it not really a pet but it is a Cat Spoke Serena trying to find a way of telling her she had a Pet tiger in her room. Look Serena no big deal I can handle a little kitty cat Spoke Kagome smiling. Alright but little isn't a word I would use Spoke Serena smiling.

Look we both look the same and I been gone long eoff for everyone to think I my hair grew out like yours Spoke Kagome. OK one thing though Spoke Serena. What is it Asks Kagome. I have earrings you don't Spoke Serena. Woe that going to hurt but there not a mall around here for that Replied Kagome. I will do it Spoke Serena What...Asks Kagome. I have seen how it done we need ice and then a needle and then an apple Spoke Serena.

Ok find let do this I can put up with anything for meeting my Mother Spoke Kagome. Alright I give up I will help you blend in my home town but you have help has well Replied Serena smiling. It a deal Spoke Kagome.

Has they shake hand to make a deal.

That it for this chapter hope you like it.


	7. Learning about people in are lifes

The parent Trap.

So they began teaching each other how to act like the other but more then anything try to bland in around a new world to them both.

OK here some picture for you to remember Spoke Kagome started out.

This is Sango My Best friend sent the 1st grade Spoke Kagome. She beautiful girl Spoke Serena. And this is Miroku Her Boyfriend a big pervert but he is sweet and has a good heart Spoke Kagome smiling about all her friends.

OK I'll remember that Replied Serena. And this is Inuyasha My Ex Boyfriend but also my best friend He a half Demon be careful around him the most Spoke Kagome. He's So cute Spoke Serena looking the picture over.

This is Jessie are Maid Spoke Kagome. Nice Spoke Kagome and this is Shippbo My well are adopted little brother Dad took him in after a fire and rescues but his Mother never made it so we took him in Spoke Kagome. He a cute a little one Spoke Serena.

Yeah He a cute one Spoke Kagome. '

Well OK here My Family well the rest of are Family Spoke Kagome. Here's Mom has you already know Spoke Serena. Wow she still look so beautiful like in my picture Spoke Kagome.

And this is Grandfather Spoke Serena. He so cute what do we call him Asks Kagome. Grandfather Replied Serena.

Why didn't I think of that Spoke Kagome.

And this is are Butler Matthias and my good buddy Spoke Serena. We have a Butler Asks Kagome. Yep Spoke Serena. And this is are house Spoke Serena showing off the mansion Oh My God it bigger then my house Replied Kagome. Yeah last but not least Luna my Best friend Spoke Serena.

Has Kagome eyes went has wide has golf balls. In this Picture was a White Tight laying down while Serena was leaning on it and had this beautiful smile on her face and her one arm was up on to tiger head where her hand was on top of it head.

Wow it a Tiger Spoke Kagome. Yep that my best friend on the hole world Replied Serena smiling.

Oh My God Serena your crazy Spoke Kagome. No I raise that tiger sent she was a baby Replied Serena. Wow you bottle fed her Spoke Kagome. Yep the Zoo was going to have to kill her and so I Asks Mother to let me take care of her replied Serena. Wow so cool Dad would never let that happen where I live Spoke Kagome.

And then came the end of Camp. This is it Spoke Serena and Kagome hugging now.

So here your ticket for you plane Matthias will be there to pick you up Spoke Serena. And Same for you Dad will be there and Maybe my Friends too but that all Replied Kagome. Remember be careful around Luna She could get angry if you don't feed her the right way Spoke Serena.

I'll try Spoke Kagome. If you can't handle it right away just make Matthias do it Spoke Serena. OK thanks Replied Kagome.

Serena it time to go Yelled out the teacher.

Anyway they both went both ways.

till next time till next chapter.

That it for this chapter hope you like it.


	8. Kagome seeing her mother again

The parent Trap.

Has Kagome's plane was flying right to London it was hard to understand some people for how the spoke.

Kagome was grabbing her Bags and was Looking around at the drop off. there were people meeting others at the gate So now she was wondering Where this Butler Serena told her about was at.

Serena Yelled out a Man's Voice. Um Matthias Hello Say's Kagome acting Like Serena.

Miss you my Lady Say's Matthias. Miss You Replied Kagome. What did you do to your Hair My Dearest Asks Matthias. I cut it down at camp do you like It Asks Kagome. I love it, it the new you give me five girlfriend Replied Matthias.

Has Kagome and Matthias did His and Serena's hand shake dance and all then they were headed Home.

Wow I can't believe Serena home town is beautiful I wonder what it like to live in a world like this Whispered Kagome. Lady Serena were almost Home Spoke Matthias.

Of course can't wait to see Mother Again Replied Kagome.

She Miss you just has Much Smiled Matthias has they were talking. Oh and I fed Luna just like you told Me too Replied Matthias. Right of course thanks Replied Kagome who was still a little sacred of a Pet tiger. It Going to know I'm not Kagome whispered.

Here where home sweet home Spoke up Matthias.

Has the Driver open the door for Kagome. She walk up to the House.

It even more Beautiful then in the Picture Spoke Kagome again acting like Serena. Serena do you have a cold coming on Asks Matthias. No why Asks Kagome. Your Accent is a little off replied Matthias. No worry's I just got use to trying to sound more like everyone else at camp Spoke Kagome smiling. Um Alright Spoke Matthias.

So She walk around the House till She came into Her Grandfathers office.

Grandfather Spoke up Kagome. Serena is that my little girl that tall gangly thing Asks Her Grandfather. Yes it Me Spoke Kagome acting like Serena's accent. Come here little girl replied Her grandfather hugging Her now. Kagome hugged him back.

what are you doing Asks Her Grandfather. Smelling you Spoke Kagome. Why would you do that for Asks Her Grandfather. I'm making a Memory of my Grandfather and how he always smelt like Peppermint and pipe tobacco Replied Kagome smiling. Oh it good to have you home sweetie Spoke up Her Grandfather.

Serena Called out Her Mother.

Mother Spoke Kagome happy to see her for the first time.

Your Back Say's Her Mother. Has Kagome ran up to her mother hugging her in tears.

Mother I miss you so much Spoke Kagome crying. I know it feels like it been forever Replied Her Mother. You have no idea Spoke Kagome.

You cut your hair spoke her mother. yeah a girl at camp did it do you hate it Asks Kagome. No I love it Spoke Her Mother. After they went into her Mother's room talking about Camp and how fun it was.

Matthias came knocking on the door.

Yes Matthias what is it Asks Kara. I found something in Serena's bags Replied Matthias. What that Asks Kara. This stuff toy Say's Matthias. Oh that looks formalizer Replied Kara. It not my it a friend of mine She must of put it in my bag my mistake Replied Kagome acting like Serena.

Well sent it not Ares should throw it out Asks Matthias. No jump back Kagome grabbing it from him. Look She really like this toy I will send it to her till then I'll take care of it Spoke Kagome.

threw out the rest of the Day Kagome spent the day with Her Mother. and then watch her make a wedding grown has well it was beautiful the work She did.

So working on all these Dresses ever make you think about getting married again or at least think about Aragon Spoke Kagome. Aragon Replied Kara. My Father Mother Spoke Kagome. I never wore a dress with your father and I getting married replied Kara.

Why not Asks Kagome. Why the interested in your father all of a sudden Asks Kara. Come on Mom you can't not talk about it forever Replied Kagome.

well we met on a Ship and well it was nice and before we knew what happen we got married Spoke Kara smiling. So was it love at first site Asks Kagome. I knew you were going to asks me all these questions one day Spoke Kara Laughing.

That all for this half of the story hope you enjoyed.


	9. Serena with her father again

The parent Trap.

I hope Dad's doing OK and Serena most of all Thought Kagome smiling. Serena was just getting off the drop off of the Airport it was a good thing She knew 7 different leagues and could speak them too.

Hey Kagome Yelled out Her Father and Sango and the rest of her friends. Serena look at Her Father. Oh my it him Spoke Serena smiling almost looking like she could cry but push them back.

Big sister back Yelled out Shippbo.

Hey Kagome welcome home kiddo Called out Her Father and friends. Serena ran over to her Dad. Inuyasha and the others Seen Kagome's Hair was longer then before and She got her ears pierced too. She look a little taller then before.

Wow Kagome did some growing up while she was away Spoke Miroku. Yeah She looks beautiful like this I like what she wearing Spoke Inuyasha. Get in these arms Spoke Her Father holding his arms open waiting for a hug. Dad Finally Spoke Serena acting like Kagome.

I miss you a lot Kagome I hope you had a great time at that camp cause you are not going back Spoke Aragon smiling. Daddy Spoke Serena acting like Kagome. Kagome your accent Spoke Aragon.

Sorry this camp got weird ways in speaking Spoke Serena changing her tone back to Kagome's voice of talking. So they all took off for Home.

Kagome we miss you so much Spoke Sango hugging Her. Serena felt weird about this hug but hug back. Miss you too Sango replied Serena acting like Kagome. You sure have become more beautiful sent you left Spoke Sango.

Thanks Sango Spoke Serena smiling thinking happy about being a little more pretty then Kagome.

So thanks for the Letters Kagome Spoke her Father. What letters Asks Serena. Of course because there were none Spoke Aragon. yeah I understand you must have has fun sister Replied Shippbo. I'm sorry Dad I didn't meant to forget I just mad so many friends and before I knew it, it was time to go home Spoke Serena acting like Kagome.

It alright I forgive you but why do you keep saying Dad at every end of a sentence Asks Aragon. I'm Sorry I didn't notice I was doing it Dad Spoke Serena. Sorry Dad Spoke Serena.

Aragon Smiled at this new Kagome.

Look you want to know the real reason I keep saying Dad Spoke Serena. because you miss your old man so much Spoke Aragon. Yes I miss you a lot Spoke Serena smiling.

Oh My God Spoke Serena seeing the house again. Now your sounding like your old self again Spoke Aragon. Of course they got in the house and Serena thought it was beautiful too.

Oh...Has Jessie came out hugging Her. I miss you Spoke Jessie. Don't ever let your old man talk you into leaving again Spoke Jessie Smiling happy. what the matter why you so quite Asks Jessie. I'm just so happy to be home Spoke Serena.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha thought Kagome was acting a little wired but they figure it was because she miss everyone like always Kagome never did like being gone a long time.

Kagome when you finish unpacking I want you to meet someone Spoke Her father. Ok Dad Spoke Serena. Ok Kagome Replied Aragon.

Has He walk outside there was a Women Dressing In yellow Shirt under a white jacket and Purple Pants. With Long Purple Hair that was curled all the way to the bottom.

Did you tell Her Asks the Women who seem very friendly with Her Father. NO not yet Replied Aragon. Aragon...Spoke the women in a sexy winding voice. Tell Me What Asks Serena still acting like Kagome. Has She turn to look at everyone who seem to be hiding something.

But Jessie didn't care how this went over her head So She just told it to Kagome like it was.

Look let get you unpack Kagome Spoke Jessie. What going on who's that Women with my Father Asks Serena. Ahhh I'm going to go to my room Spoke up Shippbo running for his room.

Look Kagome this isn't any of My Business Your Father's a big Boy He can do whatever He wants too Replied Jessie. Yeah it shouldn't surprised you Kagome your Dad always has a new girlfriend but then dump them Spoke Inuyasha.

Really So you don't think it too Serious then Asks Serena. We don't know all we know is that he's goes out to Dinner with her Spoke Sango. And midnight swims replied Jessie. So it is serious Say's Serena worried.

It not a bad thing Kagome you could use a New Mother Spoke Miroku. I don't think so Replied Serena looking very angry at the moment.

Look Your Father hired Her has a Worker but if you Asks Me She selling herself more then the grape's replied Jessie. What do you mean Asks Serena. Look Kagome you and I know your Father's not the Sleazing type so I have to Asks myself what a Hot like things like that hanging around a Man with his shirt tail hanging out then I realized there's a million things She giggling about Spoke Jessie.

So you mean to say She doesn't really like him but his Money Spoke Serena. What do I know all I know is that this one's got your Father eating in the Pump of Her Hand Replied Jessie. Well don't let me talk you out of Meeting her see for yourself what she like Spoke Jessie.

Has Serena spied on Her Father with a Camera watching from her Room seeing them Kissing, holding hands. Hugging and everything She was almost sick.

OK well I think I will go down to the pool Spoke up Serena smiling. that sound like fun Replied Sango. has they all got dress.

That it for now.


	10. Meeting the new girlfriend and No help

The parent Trap.

Meanwhile back with going outside with father's new girl.

There My Girl Spoke Aragon Smiling. Hey Dad what going on Asks Serena. Kagome I want you to meet a friend of Mine Replied Aragon.

Inuyasha and the others follow Her out to the Pool. Serena put one of Kagome's Swim suits on. They all thought it would be fun so they all got dress for swimming. It was a good thing they all keep spare stuff at Kagome's House.

Honey this Is Karen Blake Spoke up Aragon. Hi Spoke Karen in a nice way trying to be nice.

Hi Karen Blake Replied Serena not so nice. Wow I can't believe I'm meeting the Talented Kagome Wow Oh Aragon the way you talk about her Spoke Karen. What ever do you mean Asks Serena.

Well I thought I was going to be meeting his little girl but you are so grown Up Spoke Karen smiling. I'll be 18 soon how old are you Asks Serena. 28 Replied Karen. Only a 11 years older then Me How old are you Again Dad Asks Serena.

Wow all of a sudden your so interested in Math, Look I'm going to go in to get a bowl of Chili and a bottle of Shaping to celibate Spoke Aragon. What for Asks Serena. For your home coming Kagome of course Spoke Karen.

Ring...Oh I have to take this for a min Spoke Karen. Has Aragon went back inside the house.

Serena was beginning to remove Her long dress shirt off so She could jump into the pool. But She was listening to Karen Speak on the phone.

Come on Kagome the water is perfect Spoke Sango. Ahhh... has Serena look at them all. Inuyasha was watching Serena's body well at this point he thought was Kagome's Body.

Wow She grown so much Spoke Inuyasha in a daze. Inuyasha give it up She dump you Spoke Miroku. Don't remind Me Replied Inuyasha.

So tell Me Kagome how was Camp Kags..Was it fun Asks Karen. My Father's leaving Asks Serena confused. Oh No I just told a little white lie to get him out of something Spoke Karen smiling.

I see Spoke Serena. You know Kagome I have never heard a Man talk about his Daughter the way He talk's about You. You two are really close Spoke Karen. Of course were close were all each other has Spoke Serena jumping in canon ball style getting Karen really wet.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha never seen Kagome behave like this but then again this was her Father and maybe she wasn't happy with another women with Him.

Sorry did I get you wet Karen Asks Serena smiling. a little bit but it find I guess I shouldn't be so close to the water Spoke Karen drying herself off. So Kagome your Dad took me out on a Date for the last few weeks I hope that OK with you replied Karen.

Sure I guess it not to much to worry over after all your Number 29 so I believe being number 29 in a man's life is a good thing Spoke Serena smiling.

I'm number 29 Asks Karen. Well compare to other your normal Replied Serena. Others what Others Kagome Asks Karen. You want the 411 Say's Serena. What the 411 Asks Karen.

Well beautiful going out for moonlit walks, Moonlight Swims, Dinner. sharing Shaping it all the important how a man treat that tells you how a man is Spoke Serena.

Well Here we go Spoke Aragon walking back out on everyone. So did you two find something to talk about while I was gone Asks Aragon. Has that left his Mouth Serena went under the water.

Um is that a yes Spoke Aragon. It sure is Spoke Karen Smiling.

Later on they all ate Dinner with Serena. But She wasn't used to this kind of food but more then anything She miss Luna She couldn't sleep. Sango an Miroku were Sleeping on an air bed.

Inuyasha on her couch in her room.

She got up I miss Luna So much Spoke Serena to herself looking out the window.

Has she went into Jessie's bathroom and made a phone call.

London.

Tuskino Household Answer Matthias.

Serena Spoke Matthias who was confused. Yes Matthias Asks Kagome acting like Serena. A um who do you wish to speak to Asks Matthias. Serena. Of course right away Spoke Matthias.

A Jenny Saliva call for you, funny she should just like you like your twin Spoke Matthias. My Twin funny Matthias you and I both know that I'm an only child Spoke Kagome smiling. Um Ok here Spoke Matthias.

Hello Spoke Kagome. Hey Kagome how's it going over there Asks Serena. It beautiful were getting a bit of rain today Spoke Kagome. remember to bring Luna out of rain Spoke Serena. Yeah sorry I have been having Matthias take care of Her She knows I'm not you Spoke Kagome.

But Jenny can you wait for a moment Spoke Kagome. Ok Kagome but hurry because I have to talk to you Replied Serena.

OK now I can talk, I can't believe I live my hole life not knowing Mother She smart, Beautiful and I even got her talking about How her and dad met and there like this hole romance thing they had and more.

Kagome Stop we have a promble Your going to have to bring Mother out here right away Spoke Serena. What I just had one day with her I can't I won't Spoke Kagome. But Dad is in Love Replied Serena. Get out of Here Dad doesn't fall in love well not madly any way Spoke Kagome. Trust Me He serious about this Women Kagome Please you have to get back here to help me I only met the man over 12 hours ago Spoke Serena.

Serena I can't I want more time with Mom beside break up or do something your smart to think up something evil Spoke Kagome. Has She hang up the phone. Thanks a lot Kagome Spoke Serena. Has she look in the mirror. This is going to be harder then I thought, the last time I did something bad I went to jail Kagome Spoke Serena.

She went back to Bed.

That it for now.


	11. So diffeneit what happen to Kagome

The parent Trap.

So Serena what would you like to eat for Lunch Asks Her Friend.

Oh Rai I want to go out and see the town some more i really miss it here Spoke Kagome acting like Serena. Why don't we go the club Spoke Mina. The Club yeah we can use are fake ides Replied Leta. Sweet but won't we get into trouble Asks Kagome. No we done for a long time Spoke Amy. Oh Ok Spoke Kagome.

Plus Darien want to see you Spoke Mina. Darien who Asks Kagome. He like you a lot you turn in him down for prom but he still want to impress you Spoke Leta. Oh right him Spoke Kagome wanting to know who this guy was they were talking about.

has they went out Kagome went up to the bar with the girls.

Ides Ladies Asks the Door man. here they are Spoke Kagome. Um go on in Spoke the door man.

Has they dance around having a few drinks. man My Sister is foremost Spoke Kagome to herself.

Hello Serena Spoke up a Tall looking Man at Her short black hair blue eyes beautiful Man. Wow How could Serena turn him down thought Kagome. Hello Darien Spoke Kagome. I was hoping you would come tonight I miss you Spoke Darien. I'm glad Spoke Kagome acting sexy with him.

Oh So you did Miss Me Spoke Darien. Yes how can I miss this Body Spoke Kagome. She was feeling drunk She wasn't thinking about what they were talking about.

So they dance then they made out in a booth where led to them going to his house. Serena's friends were finally happy to See there tow friends finally got together. Kagome woke the next morning thought Serena may want to kill her later but She couldn't help it Darien was sweet loving and amazing.

Back in Tokyo.

Alright everyone most important meal of the day Spoke Jessie. here we some turkey bacon eggs and if your really hungry some sweet tomato's to go with your eggs Spoke Jessie.

everyone else started getting there food Inuyasha eat the turkey bacon plus a few eggs. Thanks Jessie Spoke Serena.

Your not hungry again, first you don't touch your meatless chili your favorite food in the world and now you don't want Breakfast are you sick honey Asks Jessie. I'm find I promise where's Dad Asks Serena.

Um is something wrong Kagome Asks Shippbo now liking Kagome acting like this.

Sango wasn't liking how Kagome wasn't eating her food. They all thought She acted weird like watching a scary Movie Kagome normally grab at Inuyasha but She didn't even flinch at all.

Oh Your Father left about an hour ago, He and miss thank you had half a grapefruit and then left Spoke Jessie. He didn't want to wake you sent you over slept thing Morning, but of course I would over sleep to if I was up till 3 am in morning making mystery Phone calls Spoke Jessie smiling.

Serena cough up on her Orange juice. Oh Sorry I was calling a friend I met at camp She live in London Josephine Spoke Serena smiling. Oh so you waited because of the time difference Spoke Jessie.

Yes it was like 5 pm there or something like it Spoke Serena. Um I see look missy your father want to have a word with you as soon has you get done with breafest replied Jessie.

He does Ok I'm done Spoke Serena running out the door.

She was in a hurry Spoke Sango yeah She acting weird Spoke Miroku. really weird even for Kagome weird Spoke Inuyasha. Um yes She is it like she not even Kagome at all replied Jessie.

She prombley still so warp up in the hole summer still Spoke Sango. yeah replied Miroku.

Down at Dad's Co.

Kagome we need to have a talk Spoke Her father has they walk around.

Funny because there something I want to talk to you About Spoke Serena. Ok what do you want to talk about Kagome Asks Aragon. Now you first Spoke Serena. I want to talk to you about Karen. And I want to talk to you about My Mother Replied Serena. What about Karen. Well what about your Mother Asks Aragon.

Dad You never talk about her Spoke Serena. Come on Kagome we talk about your Mother Replied Aragon. No we haven't not really replied Serena. Come on Dad I'm almost a full women I need more then a picture of my mother I need a Mother Spoke Serena.

You know what your right you do need a Mother witch is why...has he got cut off by Karen walking driving up to them.

Hey there Aragon. Kagome Spoke Karen.

Richey This is Kagome the one I've been telling you all about Say's Karen. Oh Hello there Spoke Richey. Hi Spoke Serena smiling.

Did you tell her Asks Karen. Almost Spoke Aragon. Well why don't we have dinner tonight Asks Karen. I promise Kagome we spend time the day together Replied Aragon.

Oh not a promble I have eoff to work on Spoke Karen smiling walking away with the same man.

Once Were Married I'm going to ship that brat off to an all school for girls and say goodbye and then all this Money and Her father will be all about Me Spoke Karen. Woe Ice Women Spoke Richey talking sexy talk with Her. They Drove off.

Aragon Asks What Kagome wanted to do She said Horse back riding.

Miroku Sango, and Inuyasha went along following. Kagome I thought you were a fade to get dirty Asks Aragon. I learn at Camp and I figure you all like to try it Spoke Serena. Um I would love to go Spoke Sango. but we don't ride very well Spoke Miroku.

Of course they all went out on horse.

Well Kagome I must say your form is perfect that camp must of been a lot of learning Spoke Aragon. Yeah it was Spoke Serena. I thought I sent you to a camp for fun and you hate learning new things and I remember you being a fade of horses all your life Spoke Aragon. Yeah Same here Spoke Sango.

What to be sacred of Say's Serena smiling. Wow you sure have change Kagome Spoke Inuyasha Smiling. Serena smiled back at Inuyasha the shook it off.

everyone saw that look in her eye's.

I think She still loves Inuyasha Say's Miroku. Yeah I totally saw the way She look at Him Spoke Sango. Inuyasha just smiled at the hold deal He love hearing that plus threw the hole summer all he could think about is trying to make Kagome like him again.

So Kagome I want to talk about Karen Spoke Aragon. What about Karen Asks Serena.

Well what do you think of her has a person Asks Aragon.

Well She cute She can spell the word You She has good teeth nice hair. Honestly Dad the women is a stranger to Me why do you want my appending anyway Asks Serena. To tell you the truth Kagome believe it or not I'm going to.

race you back to the barn Dad Yelled out Serena cutting her Father off.

Kagome I'm trying to tell you something Yelled Aragon. Hey Slow down Called out Aragon.

Inuyasha and the other's were right be hide Her. everyone was worried about Kagome now She must be scared to hear the truth.

Has she road the horse back to the stables She had the horse jump a few time over some fallen tree to slow her father down. holy cow Yelled out Sango not believing what she was seeing just now. She mad that jump over those trees Spoke up Miroku. but how Asks Miroku. I don't know she angry for sure Replied Inuyasha confused and worried about Kagome right now.

Has she got into the stables She put the horse away the others came running in the stable with there horses. Serena gave her horse to the stable boy and just ran has hard has she could she was going far from everything she ever believe in or so she thought she knew.

She Ran on two legs now all the way to the house.

Wow Kagome I never knew you could run like that Spoke Sango breathing really hard finally catching up to her. Inuyasha had no promble Scent He runs all the time.

I can't handle this anymore Cried Serena. What do you mean Kagome it Ok Spoke Sango. Kagome you should listen to your Father it can't be all that bad Spoke Miroku. Shut up Miroku Spoke Sango hugging Serena.

Is there something you wish to Share everyone Asks Jessie. No Kagome having a hard time Spoke Inuyasha.

Look Kagome you need to get out of Here why don't you come with me, we can have some fun like we use to do in the old days Spoke up Inuyasha. Serena look at Inuyasha and Smiled a yes.

Can you all wait outside for Me Asks Serena. Sure thing Kagome Spoke Sango. I like to go out with Inuyasha alone Say's Serena. Ok if you want us to leave we will take care call me later Spoke Sango hugging her Sure thing replied Serena.

They all left. Inuyasha was waiting outside.

That all for this chapter thanks for reading.


	12. Telling the truth and Fathers news

The parent Trap.

Meanwhile back inside with Jessie.

You Sure there's nothing you wish to talk to Me about Asks Jessie. No Jessie I'm find Spoke Serena. Really how about the horse back riding thing your deathly a fade of horses and other animals. and how come Shippbo doesn't come near you anymore you two were like always together Spoke up Jessie. You won't eat anything I give to you Say's Jessie.

Your always looking over your shoulder Spoke Jessie on and on.

Jessie I've change over the summer that all Replied Serena. If you Asks Me it almost like you were Never mind forget it Say's Jessie. Has if I was who Jessie Asks Serena. Never mind forget I said anything Kagome Spoke Jessie. Almost has if I was Serena Replied Serena.

Has Jessie turn around really slowly. Has She spoke. You know about your twin Sister Serena, Kagome Asks Jessie. I am Serena replied Serena. Ah...Oh. Kagome your Father's Back Yelled Inuyasha running up to her and Jessie who was like almost crying.

Kagome...Kagome. Why did you take off on me like that I told you I wanted to talk to you about Something Yelled Her Father grabbing hold of Her shoulders. has He look at Jessie. even Inuyasha was confused of what happen between the both.

Jessie why are you looking at Her like that Asks Aragon. Jessie seen Serena's eyes sacred so she kept her secret. Like what I'm looking at her like I've always look at Her like I have for 16 teen years Spoke Jessie braking has she cried a little bit. OK What going on Asks Inuyasha.

Sent She came home from the hospital. 6 pounds and 10 inches long and this is how I look at Her cried Jessie. Can i hug her Asks Jessie. Just walking over to Kagome and hugging her. or Serena she should say but didn't say that out loud.

Oh She so beautiful and so big Cried out Jessie. Aragon and Inuyasha were confused.

Would you like anything to eat anything you know what I'm just going to cook up everything we have Spoke Jessie walking away. Ok that was weird but Kagome we need to talk Spoke Aragon.

Ok find speak cause I have plans with Inuyasha alone Spoke Serena with her arms cross. Inuyasha never seen Kagome talk like this She seem almost happy to be going out with him, wait did she want to date him again He hope so.

Are you two going out again how many times do you two brake up and get back together Asks Aragon Surprised. Well sometimes Miracle's happen Spoke Serena not hiding any feelings right now. Serious Kagome truly Asks Inuyasha. Yes I agree to see what you can do for me just this last time Spoke Serena smiling.

Ok before you two run off we need to talk Spoke Aragon cutting in on them now. Inuyasha didn't like this.

Ok shot Say's Serena. Ok I want to know how you feel about making Karen apart of are family Asks Aragon. Apart of Are Family like what you going to do Asks Serena. Well...I'm going to Marry Her Spoke Aragon.

After that went over Serena's head She freak out.

Marry Her that nuts Yelled Serena. and before she knew what happen she was yelling in French...( I don't really know how to speak French so just work with me right now this space will be an act like she is yelling out in French...)

... Kagome calm down...Kagome calm down Yelled Aragon sitting Kagome down on the couch.

Are you speaking French Asks Her father.

AHhhhhhhhhhhhh...I learn it at camp Spoke Serena looking away from his eyes. Look let talk about this calmly and rashly replied Serena. Yeah in English if you don't mind Spoke Aragon.

Sweetie what is up with you, you been acting like a different person Spoke Aragon. Nothing Dad it just...Dad you can't get married it will rude everything plan out Yelled Serena running away.

has Jessie watch them both. Inuyasha and Aragon look at her.

Don't look at Me I don't know a thing Replied Jessie slamming the kitchen door shut. And Inuyasha follow her.

Karen has just drove up to there house.

Hey there Baby Spoke Karen. Hello baby Spoke up Karen in a sexy voice. Hi Spoke Aragon with his hands over his face, Oh you look stress baby Spoke Karen. How about a drink Say's Karen. How about a double Spoke Aragon.

Jessie Called out Karen.

has She rang the bell. You rang Asks Jessie. Make Mr. Aragon Here a double drink and one for me Spoke Karen.

Jess Please I'm in need of one Spoke Aragon. Alright then Spoke Jessie walking away to make it for him.

I told Kagome about us Say's Aragon. You did and Asks Karen happy. She freak out She started Yelling in French I didn't even know She spoke French Spoke Aragon.

This is all normal Daddy getting Married one oh one Spoke Karen. Yeah She was piss off Say's Aragon. I would be worry if She didn't act this way let me go talk to Her Say's Karen. I think She really angry about you right now Spoke Aragon.

That why I need to do it we need to brake the ice sometime replied Karen.

That all for this chapter hope you like the other half. Thanks for reading.

So how will Serena find away to brake them up will the real Kagome be able to get back before the wedding how will Serena get things taken care of. till next chapter.

That all for this half of the story hope you enjoyed.

That it for now.


	13. The bitch is true Nature

The parent Trap

Serena sat on a wooded swing built for 4 people.

Kagome are you alright Asks Inuyasha coming closer to her.

What am I to do Dad get Married nothing will work ever again Spoke Serena. But Kagome maybe having a New mother will be all that bad Spoke Inuyasha.

I don't want a New Mother I want My Mother to come back Yelled Serena. But Kagome your Mother and Father are broken up and She lives no where near here it not possible for them to get back together Say's Inuyasha.

It possible Replied Serena. Ok even if it was how could you make it work Asks Inuyasha. Look let not fight about this I don't want to talk about this wedding Spoke Serena. Ok no more talking about it Spoke Inuyasha.

So what would you like to still go out with me then Asks Serena. I thought you said you wanted to date other people I mean you said we should see other people Asks Inuyasha. everyone says things Inuyasha but I'm not so sure if I want to see anyone else right now Spoke Serena smiling.

I have to be honest I never even slept with another women after you left of course you and I never had Sex but just telling the truth is all Replied Inuyasha. Well that nice to know I guess it make me feel like a lucky women Spoke Serena. You are my lucky Girl Kagome. Thanks Inuyasha Spoke Serena.

has they were close to kissing.

Hey can I join you for a moment Spoke Karen. Inuyasha hated her ruing there kiss moment.

What do you want my dads at the house replied Serena. Look I came to talk to you Spoke Karen. What about Asks Serena.

Can I sit down Asks Karen. Sure Spoke Serena. I guess Your Father getting Remarried came to a shock ah Asks Karen. Yes it did Spoke Serena crossing her arms.

Look I remember what it like to be in love and you know You and Inuyasha seem to have a strong love and being in love is the most wonderful feeling in the world Say's Karen trying so hard to be nice.

Look I don't mean to be a jerk when your talking all mushy and stuff but I know what my Father see in you Spoke Serena. You do Asks Karen. Your young, your beautiful and your Sexy, and hey the man only human but hey Marriage is something more then just base of Sex right Asks Serena.

My, my your Father underestimate you Spoke Karen. But you won't will you K Spoke Serena. being young and beautiful isn't a crime you know and for your 411 I love your father, He's the very type of man I always plan on Marrying Replied Karen.

So My Father's Money Has nothing to do with you wanting to Marry Him right Asks Serena getting in her face too. Look you bitch I'm marrying your father in two weeks well you like it or not so you better not fight with me anymore you got it Yelled Karen.

Crystal Spoke Serena in her face no a fade of Her.

She left them alone.

Well that all for now thanks for keep up with reading my work.


	14. Serena's and Inuyasha's Love for her

The parent Trap

Meanwhile Inuyasha was confused now he understood everything this had nothing to do with Kagome me jealous about her father getting married but more now then ever she just plain out hated the women.

Ok now I know why you don't want her around if you asks Me it sound like She wants your Fathers Money Spoke Inuyasha. Who care let go out on that date now Spoke Serena.

So has they went out.

So what do you like to do Asks Inuyasha. Is there anything like speed fun things to do Asks Serena. Speed you hate anything like that Spoke Inuyasha confused. Well I have more then learn to take things better in life Replied Serena thinking of a plan but I'm not so a fade anymore Spoke Serena.

We could go out on my four wheeler Say's Inuyasha. really let go Spoke Serena happy.

Inuyasha felt so happy She was doing things he love to do. Maybe Her going to that camp made her love the same things like him. That was fun can I drive this time Asks Serena. No way plus that nothing yet Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

So about dinner Asks Inuyasha smiling. Sure love to go out now I'm hungry Replied Serena smiling. OK let go Spoke Inuyasha.

So they went out to a fancy place for dinner.

So I hope you will enjoyed replied Inuyasha. Sure I love to try something new has well Replied Serena. what that asks Inuyasha. I think I would like to try to eat something other then greens for once Replied Serena. You want to eat Meat Asks Inuyasha surprised. Yeah Replied Serena blushing.

Ok give the lady what ever she wants then Spoke up Inuyasha to the waiter. OK we will get your order put in Replied the waiter.

After a few hours they went for dinner having a great time.

Has Inuyasha stop his car in front of Kagome's House.

I hope you like dinner tonight Kagome Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha there's something I need to tell you Say's Serena trying to find a way to tell him the truth she wasn't Kagome but she didn't want him to get mad at her.

Inuyasha I need you to hear me out Spoke Serena looking right at Inuyasha. but before she knew anything She was being Kiss...Um Has Serena's Eye's widen like crazy. She kiss him back. breathing break.

Kagome I have been waiting for a day like this I love this new you it way better then before. You would have freak out about getting muddy and swimming in the lake naked Spoke Inuyasha Smiling.

What the Hell does this girl not know how to have fun Asks Serena. Um what are you talking about Kagome Asks Inuyasha. Never mind I'm more fun then She is Spoke Serena smiling.

AH come again Asks Inuyasha. Look Inuyasha I'm not Kagome Spoke Serena being serious. But Inuyasha figure She was playing with him again. I don't care who you are right now Kagome I love you Spoke Inuyasha. Serena was confused. It was a good thing it was raining and Her Father wasn't home.

Serena kept Kissing Inuyasha they both were so into each other they had Sex in Inuyasha's Car it wasn't the greatest spot for making out but they didn't want Jessie or anyone walking in on them.

Um...But for Serena there was one thing that Kagome was and Serena was not.

Serena was a virgin and Kagome was not. Woe...OH...Serena was breathing really hard. You OK Kagome. Yeah it just the car's seat belt hurting Me is spoke Serena making up a white lie well the belt was hurting her.

Oh Sorry Here Has He Move her to the back it was a little softer then the front seat. Better Asks Inuyasha. Serena never said a word after that She lost herself in Inuyasha's eye's.

but one thing was said. Inuyasha can you slow down please Asks Serena. You done things like this a lot before with other guys Spoke Inuyasha.

Serena made a white lie. It just hard to do it in a car so can we just take are time and enjoy each other while the moments still good in making a good memory between us Replied Serena.

Of course I love to spend this very moment with you Say's Inuyasha. has they began going slower and kissing it was beautiful Serena was crying in some ways. What wrong Asks Inuyasha. I never felt this Happy before I think I love you Inuyasha Spoke Serena.

I love you Kagome Spoke Inuyasha. Then it all came crashing down on Her. they both were finish now.

Nice it felt nice to slow down for once to enjoy each other Spoke Inuyasha kissing her hand. Serena felt worst then before she was lying and it was killing her how no body Jessie knows the truth.

Kagome what wrong did I do something wrong Asks Inuyasha. No it not you it what I did I'm so sorry Inuyasha I have to go now Say's Serena. Hey wait what do you mean something you did I love you Kagome I'm not upset with what happen between us Spoke Inuyasha.

I'm not Kagome I'm Serena Say's Serena. After that she left and went inside.

Serena what is Kagome playing is she playing with My Heart again Spoke Inuyasha.

That all for this chapter hope you enjoyed.


	15. Jessie story about the twin girls

The parent Trap.

Later that week Kagome found a fax paper in Matthias's hands and Seen it was from Serena. It was bad.

Um Mother I'm going to step out for a while I need some air Spoke Kagome some what sacred. Is something wrong would you like me to go with you Asks Kara. No it Ok Mom I'm going to call my friends I just got a little woodsy replied Kagome.

Woodsy Hey Spoke up Grandfather knowing this wasn't Serena. For a lot of reason He figure it out just like Matthias thought it was weird how Serena wasn't near Luna t all He had to take care of her. Kagome was making love to Darien, who She never even loved in the first place,

ring...Calling out to Tokyo.

Hello Spoke Serena. What is going on over there Yelled Kagome. Kagome Daddy's getting Married Replied Serena. What Asks Kagome. If there any chance in us getting Mom and Dad back together we got to do it fast and really Fast Replied Serena.

has She was talking on the Phone.

meanwhile.

Inuyasha and the other show up again at the house.

He had told them both that Kagome and him had Sex finally but then when it was over Kagome cried and then said her Name wasn't Kagome but Serena. He was confused.

Sango was freaking out too She knew deep down this wasn't Kagome. even Miroku saw her doing things that Kagome would never do.

Has they peek inside Kagome's room they heard Serena talking on the phone outside the door.

Look you have to get back here to help me Spoke Serena crying. They all were watching her.

Ok Mom and I are going out tonight and I'll tell her in the morning right away Spoke Kagome. Ok thanks Kagome and Kagome make it fast I'm sacred down here replied Serena.

Ah...Has the other were freaking out in the hall way.

She just said Kagome's name but if She was talking to Kagome then who is she Asks Miroku. I knew there's something wrong with this Kagome. And Kagome would never eat Meat or want to get dirty Spoke Inuyasha.

Wait She wanted to get dirty Asks Sango. Yes Spoke Inuyasha. You made love to someone else Spoke Miroku. Crap Replied Inuyasha.

Then who is this imposter Asks Sango. I knew she wasn't my Sister Spoke up Shippbo with his arms cross over.

She not a bad person Spoke up a voice. Ahhh has they all turn to look at Jessie looking at them all now. What are you talking about Asks Sango confused.

Not Imposter Replied Jessie watching them all freak out. What do you mean did you know about this Asks Inuyasha. Yes I did remember last night why I cried Spoke Jessie. Yes Spoke Inuyasha.

Come with me into my room and I will tell you the story Spoke Jessie. they all follow into Her room. What this all about Asks Sango.

It Happen before Kagome and Serena were born Spoke Jessie. Serena Asks Sango. When Master Aragon was married to Kagome's Mother they had another child in fact Kagome is really a twin Spoke Jessie. What Spoke Miroku. She Kagome's twin.

Kagome never told me about this Spoke Sango. Nore us Spoke Inuyasha. She didn't know her father never told her Serena and Kagome met at the summer camp and switch Places so they could meet there other parent they never have. Kagome always want to meet her Mother so she went to London where Serena is from witch is why She yelled at Her Father is French Yesterday Say's Jessie.

Oh My god this is so cool replied Sango.

Yes but when they got split up they took the girls away from each other without ever know they had a twin they always thought they were only child Spoke Jessie. So how would they of know then Asks Miroku.

Serena said Kagome was the one who Asks to switch places but I'm sure Serena never thought that Her father would be planning on marrying another women Replied Jessie.

Wow so this must be a lot of pressure on her Spoke Miroku. Yes it is it make scent to me why Kagome wasn't eating Kagome is a veggie eater Serena is a meat eater Replied Jessie.

Plus I kept these all there years I've been watching Serena grow up for years I always ask Kara to sand me picture while she was growing up. plus another thing Kagome would never let her hand grow out like Serena's hair is Say's Jessie.

But here they are plus news papers I have kept away from Aragon and Kagome Spoke Jessie.

They all Seen Serena standing next to a big Monster truck at a monster jam. and also one where she was driving it has well hugging the driver and Kiss his cheek has well and all she has a great smile.

Inuyasha couldn't help smile at this twin Kagome. Then the 2nd photo was Serena's school Picture She was beautiful not even Kagome's picture look like these ones.

Then there was Her Champion days in horse back riding in show horses racing and more. Wow She amazing Spoke Sango. She made it to gold and all She must really know how to ride Spoke Miroku. She does Spoke Jessie.

the Last Picture was Her and Luna when She save it from being killed and she was feeding it a bottle like a baby.

Is that a real tiger Asks Sango. Yes it is Her mother let her keep it Spoke Jessie. Wow my parents would never allow a wild animal in my room Spoke Sango.

Look what Serena trying to do is the same thing Kagome's trying to do to her Mother. they both are setting a parent trap for there parents so they will have to meet again and get back together some how Replied Jessie. Oh that so romantic Say's Sango.

So please don't let Aragon know yet the girls have things plan out Spoke up Jessie.

That all for this chapter till next time what happens when everyone meet up again. how will things work out now keep reading and find out.


	16. Plan begins

The parent Trap.

meanwhile.

Jessie can I talk to you for a moment Spoke Serena peeking her head inside. Of course dear. Oh you all are here too Spoke Serena. Yes we are Kagome Say's Sango. Um look Kagome coming back soon I need your help in getting my father to agree on something closer then Tokyo Say's Serena. What do you mean Kagome Asks Jessie.

Save it Jessie I know you told them I could hear you all freaking outside my door Spoke Serena. Sorry Spoke Miroku. Why didn't you just tell us who you were in the beginning Asks Sango. Because I was a fade that this wouldn't work then and Dad may hear something I don't want him too Spoke Serena.

I guess she has a point there Replied Miroku. Yes she does have a point I wish you would have told me about this though Replied Inuyasha. I'm sorry I was trying too in the car last night but then you Kiss me to shut me up and I just lost my words to speak replied Serena.

Well I guess that true I did do that when you trying to speak to me Replied Inuyasha blushing.

Kagome Great news were going to Sand fresco Spoke Aragon smiling. Great place Dad Spoke Serena.

Meanwhile Kagome telling the truth.

She was walking back and froth between her Mothers door she was on the phone talking in French.

Just do it Kagome Spoke Her Grandfather.

Hey there Serena how about I finish these drawings and then you and I can spend the rest of the day getting lost in London how's that sound Asks Kara. I can't Mom I have to go out of town Spoke Kagome. You have to go of town and where may I Ask where your going Asks Her Mother.

Serena Say's Her mother laughing at Kagome hiding her face under the covers. Serena...Spoke her Mother again. That where I have to go I have to go see Serena Spoke out Kagome.

See My Serena and where might my Serena be Asks Kara. In Tokyo with her Father Aragon Replied Kagome crying. Has she look at Her Father who was shaking his head yes.

Your not Serena Asks Kara. That would right Spoke Kagome. Your Kagome Asks Kara. I am Serena and I met at the camp and the hole thing just spill out and were switch life's Spoke Kagome. I'm sorry it I miss you so much and I always wanted to meet you and Serena felt the same way about Dad so we switch places. I just wanted to know for one day i my life that you love me has me and not has Serena Cried Kagome.

Oh Honey come here Spoke Kara hugging Kagome now. I have love you your hole life and miss you all the time and wonder how you were doing Spoke Kara crying too.

Well I guess you have to switch us back now Spoke Kagome. Well honestly you belong to your Father and Serena belongs to Me Spoke Kara. I know Mom but this living ways really sucks Spoke Kagome. I agree it totally Sucks replied Kara smiling.

well I say we fly to Tokyo and See Dad and Serena again and fix this hole Mess replied Kagome. Not to worry I'll take care of everything replied Kara smiling.

then next she was freaking out smoking and drinking.

I can't handle this Spoke Kara. has Matthias was waiting on her has well. Her suitcase was empty like crazy she didn't even know what to bring with her.

I mean I haven't seen Aragon in was almost 17 years and now I flying across the world to see him again replied Kara. I mean what if doesn't even notice who I am Spoke Kara. I mean really Matthias have you ever seen me like this. Don't answer that Spoke Kara.

Kagome was laughing a little bit.

OK Mom I'm all pack up Spoke Kagome. Me too Almost Say's Kara. Mom your suitcase is like empty Say's Kagome. Um right did you speak with your father dear Asks Kara. Yes I did and I just got off the phone with him He said He meet us in Sand fresco at noon Replied Kagome. Wow that a shorter trip Spoke Kara.

Liar, liar pant on fire whisperer Matthias. Be quite Yelled Kagome.

Oh Matthias I have a childish request to ask of you Spoke Kara. Um what that miss Asks Matthias. Well I would like if you came with us and you don't even have to come has are butler but a great friend Spoke Kara.

My Lady I would be honor to come along Spoke Matthias. And if I may say has a friend and if I were seeing my ex after 17 years I wear this little baby you'll kill it Spoke Matthias smiling.

After that they left. Kagome even got her Grandfather to help bring Luna with them all. witch they were able to do.

Kagome and even told Darien who she was and the girls they figure it wasn't Serena they all bought ticker to help out.


	17. Back together again

The parent Trap

wow that was a great flight wasn't it Asks Kara who was drunk now. Kagome couldn't believe this Nore could anyone else if they see her like this.

Serena and everyone follow Aragon and Karen. they were meeting Karen's parents right now.

Hello everyone Spoke up Serena and well everyone.

How are you young lady we've hear nothing but goof things about Spoke Karen's Father. Hello Pet you may called Me aunt Vicky Replied Karen's Mother. everyone talk more and more.

Kagome was walking Luna on a lease She promise she had it under control.

everyone check into the hotel.

Inuyasha and Serena had talk things out and went out on a date has for them and Inuyasha felt more love for Serena then he even did for Kagome. Kagome was right they both would meet someone new and be perfect for them and Serena was his perfect girl.

She love Monster jams she sit and watch with him and She got him in one by talking to the guy she knew from before. He was happy to see her again. Inuyasha and Serena both got to drive his truck around.

She love mudding like crazy they were falling in love with each other. the last time they had Sex was at Inuyasha's house and He called her out by her name and it put a smile on her face.

They were heading to a elevator to go up Stairs when Luna started pulling Kagome really hard with Matthias following her.

Serena, Inuyasha and the others were walking away from her father and didn't even notice they were gone.

This is getting out of hand Yelled out Kagome being pulled by Luna. No way come on stop it Yelled Kagome.

Ahhh Has Serena felt something was coming right for her she scent Luna too but how could that be thought Serena. what going on Asks Sango. I felt something just now Spoke Serena. what is it Asks Miroku.

Ah Has Serena turn around Seeing her loving Cat.

Ahhh has Serena smile like crazy. Luna Spoke out Serena. Ahhhhhh Has everyone Seen Kagome was there. Say what Asks Kagome being pulled around like a rag doll. Hey stop this crazy animal Yelled Kagome.

Luna pulled away from Kagome and jump into the elevator with Serena nuzzling her like crazy. Oh Luna I miss you too Say's Serena hugging her back.

Um She wasn't kidding about the tiger thing Spoke up Sango pulling away from them all.

What wrong she won't hurt you Sango replied Serena smiling. No thanks Spoke Miroku and Sango staying away.

Inuyasha bent down petting it. What to be a fade of guys it nice and gentle replied Inuyasha smiling too. They all ran up stairs. Of course both twins and Seen both parents that day.

When Aragon Seen Kara again he was like all blank out for a moment but wouldn't keep his eye's off her. And She went looking for Kagome. Kagome Higurashi Yelled out Kara walking though the halls.

has Both Serena and Kagome came out into the halls. while everyone else was inside.

Oh don't do this to me I'm already seeing double replied Kara. It me mom Serena smiling. Dealing replied Kara hugging Serena now. both my girls together replied Kara crying. Sango and everyone were peeking out there doors.

But how could you two do this to me Asks Kara.

Um I think it best we deal with this inside Spoke up Jessie. Has they all went inside. Hi you prombley don't remember me Spoke Jessie. Jessie Spoke Kara kissing her cheek.

I knew I always like her Spoke Jessie smiling.

One of you I'm not sure witch one of you, but one of you told me your father knew I was coming today Spoke Kara. You saw Dad already Asks Serena. Yes I did and the man I saw in the elevator acting like we weren't even on the same planet and him warp around another women's arms is not the sorry I had plan out Spoke Kara stress out.

Don't you think I would be worry about Seeing your father after all these years and him with another women Replied Kara. Girls you are going to tell me why you made me come all this way without telling your father Yelled Kara.

Were they um Ok I'm going to go back to my room Replied Jessie running for the door. And I have things to take care of replied Matthias. Hold it right there Yelled Kara. does everyone know something I don't know Asks Kara

Mommy Daddy's Getting Married Spoke up Serena. To an evil women too replied Serena. Kara felt something inside that felt like the wind had just falling under her feet and fell off her legs.

Look the only reason we really wanted you to see Dad again is because well. You tell her she know you best Replied Kagome.

Is if he see you again he wont was to get married replied Serena. Wait a min your not trying to set me up with your father replied Kara. Yes we are Spoke Kagome

Your perfect for each other Replied Serena.

Hold it you two knew about this Yelled Kara. What us No Say's Jessie and Matthias tried to act like they were going to walk away.

Ok let me make this loud and clear to you both Aragon and I have be over for years and we have nothing in common anymore now the only reason I'm here is to switch the two of you back and be done with it replied Kara walking out the door. now.

Great that plan blew like a rocket Spoke Kagome. What now Asks Sango. Let just give up Spoke Kagome. What...Yelled everyone but Serena who had not just hit Kagome in the face.

Owe what was that for Asks Kagome. If you think I went though all this crap with this horrible step mother to be you got another thing coming I don't even know the meaning of the word give up replied Serena. Now get off the floor and come help me get them back together i have a plan Spoke Serena.

You do Asks Kagome. yes I do replied Serena. What is it Asks Kagome. Matthias and Jessie are going to be helping out and so is Grandfather replied Serena smiling.

Has Aragon was looking for Kara he knew he saw her he wanted to see her again so he went looking for her.

Down by the pool.

And finally there she was walking around Kagome was down by Darien by the pool.

Serena and Inuyasha were at the snack bar getting something to eat when all of a sudden there Dad fell in the pool.

Hello Kara Spoke Aragon smiling. Hello Aragon replied Kara smiling right back. Um you don't seem to be surprised to see me I'm really Surprised to see you Asks Aragon. I mean I haven't heard from you what 16, 17 teen years now on the very day.

Dad I can explain why she here Spoke Serena.

Kagome you know who this is Asks Aragon. Yes I do and I'm not Kagome replied Serena. Actually I'm Spoke Kagome walking up to him. Both of them Asks Aragon. they switch places on us Aragon Spoke up Kara.

You mean I've had Serena with me this hole time Asks Aragon. Well Kagome wanted to know Mom really bad and I wanted to meet you and just because we love you two so much and wanted to see you two so bad that we switch lives and well...Are you angry Asks Serena.

No honey I'm not I just can't believe it you my Serena replied Aragon Hugging her. The last time I saw you, you were biting your fingers Spoke Aragon laughing.

They all and up walking away given them some alone time.

I can't believe this seeing them together seeing you Replied Aragon smiling. Yeah it weird for sure Spoke Kara. So how are you Asks Aragon. I'm good Spoke Kara. has they were talking thing over.

Finally there you are Spoke up Karen walking in on them both. Oh good you met Spoke Karen. Honey Kara make's wedding dresses and she going to make my dress and Aragon why are you all wet Asks Karen.

Your Making my Girlfriend's wedding dress Asks Aragon. I didn't know you two were getting married Spoke Kara blushing. How did we meet how did you two meet Asks Karen.

Am i missing something here Asks Karen. look this is one small world replied Aragon. How Small Asks Karen.

And at the at point both Serena and Kagome were on both side's of Karen.

Hi Karen Spoke Serena. How you doing Asks Kagome smiling. AHhhhhhhhhhhhh Scream out Karen. Honey did I ever tell you that Kagome was a twin Spoke Aragon. No you forgot that little detail replied Karen freak out.

Don't feel bad Karen he never told me either replied Kagome. By the way I'm the real Kagome this is Serena, She was acting like me while I was acting like her and this is are mother Kara Tuskino Spoke Kagome.

This is your Mother Asks Karen. Yes answered both girls. You were married to him Asks Karen. Yes for a little while replied Kara blushing. Well this is a small world Spoke Karen.

Later that night the girls got them to go out for another surprised date with there parents. Wow how are we to pay for this Asks Aragon. Well we pulled are pocket Money together replied Kagome. yeah right Kagome replied Aragon laughing at his daughters jokes.

Ok Grandfather help out a little bit Spoke Serena smiling. Serena Spoke Kara. Ok He help out a lot Spoke Serena smiling. Wow it beautiful girls Spoke Kara. The table only set for two Spoke Aragon.

that the other half of the surprised were no joining you we have are own dates Spoke Kagome. Your not Asks Kara.

No but I'm hello my name is Jessie and I will be your server this evening Spoke Jessie smiling. And I'm Matthias and i will be handing out your drinks replied Matthias. Serena Mood music please Asks Jessie.

Just relax you two go back in time remake a memory way don't you Spoke Kagome.

The girls went out Serena yelled at Kagome and Kagome yelled at Serena. But then there wasn't much to worry about Serena's other friends were happy to see the real her again. And Kagome was happy to be with Sango they were talking none stop.

Inuyasha and Serena dance a lot talking laughing having a great time.

they got back the same time there parents did.

So has there Parents were making plans for the girls to be apart of the other person life's they girls made up one more plan to put a stop to this running away crap.

Serena what are you doing in those clothes we have plane to caught Spoke up Kara. Here's the deal Mom we feel like were being chip so we thought it out we want to go out on a camping trip together all of us Spoke Serena. What Camping trip Asks Aragon.

the one we take every year before we go back to school replied Kagome. Um...Here the deal we go back to dads house and the 4 of us go and are friends too but it give us all a chance to spend real time together Spoke Serena smiling.

And when we get back we will tell you witch one of us is Serena and witch ones Kagome Spoke Serena. Girls this isn't funny your going to make your mother miss her airplane replied Aragon.

Serena Yelled Her Mother. yes Spoke Both Kagome and Serena at the same time.

Has Aragon try to look at them both. This ones Kagome I'm sure of it Spoke Aragon. You know I hope your right dad cause you wouldn't want to send the wrong kid back to London would you now Spoke Kagome.

So what do you say we go together and we come back together Spoke Serena.

Oh you do what we say and I take one of you back to London with me weather you like it or not Spoke Kara. But they gave up the fight and agreed to go together.

So they all pack from the trip but there Mother pulled a trick over all there eyes.

Karen and up going in stand now Kagome and Serena and to make Karen's true colors come out.

Till next chapter bye for now.


	18. Let the evil trick begin

The parent Trap

Dad What is Karen doing here Asks Kagome. Your Mother invited her Replied There Father. What Asks Serena. who was throwing her bags in Inuyasha's Truck. Be nice girls Replied Aragon.

What now Asks Kagome. I don't know Replied Serena.

Well is everyone all Set Asks Kara. Kara what are you doing Asks Aragon. Well I believe you and Karen Need some time alone before the big day Spoke Kara.

Mom Come on that not the plan Yelled Kagome. Honestly you will have so much more fun without Me Replied Kara. Wait if your not going I'm mean I don't have to be going trust Me I'm not a very big nature Girl Believe me Spoke Karen.

But this is your chance to get to know the girl after all starting next week there half yours Replied Kara smiling. Great were suck with that Spoke up Shippbo hanging around Kagome.

Come on Luna Spoke up Serena having her pet with her go up the mountain trail.

Has Both girls freak out mostly Karen hated the girls more the fact they were twins bug her even more.

Up the mountain trail.

Inuyasha was walking beside Serena. And Darien was beside Kagome. they all walk up.

Hold can we slow down Asks Karen winding again about resting. Hold on were stopping Spoke Aragon. Again Dad at this rate it will take us 3 days to make it to the lake Yelled Kagome. Karen's not used to the outdoors so cool it replied Aragon.

Serena was be hide Karen. And was thinking hard about something to do to her.

Will I can't move replied Karen winding will some one give me my water bottle Asks Karen. Sure thing Replied Serena after throwing a few Rocks in her bag to slow her down.

Serena seen a lizard on the ground and suck it to her bottle and handed it to Karen.

Here you go Spoke Serena. has she started drinking she seen the lizard and freak out badly screaming.

Honey what wrong Asks Aragon.

This is little guy was on her water bottle Replied Serena smiling innocently. Oh He won't hurt you Karen this type not poisonous Replied Aragon. right you go on ahead I'll be find Spoke Karen smiling.

Ahhhhhh Get that thing away from I hate things that crawl I can't believe you even touch that, Just put it down Yelled Karen. OK, OK I'll put it down Replied Serena, has she put it down in her hair.

Inuyasha, Kagome and everyone else couldn't believe how many tricks Serena came up with.

Girls Spoke up there Father. I'm going to go on ahead you two help Karen Say's There Father.

Sure they'll help me right over a cliff Replied Karen started to follow be hide Aragon.

Not a Bad idea Spoke Kagome. Yeah See any cliff Replied Serena smiling with Kagome. Need a hand Karen Asks Kagome.

Not from you thank you don't think I can't see past those smiles on your faces, One more trick from you two and I promise I will make your life's horrible from the day I say I do, Got it Yelled Karen.

Got it Sleaze Queen Spoke Kagome. What did you call Me Asks Karen. Nothing, nothing not a thing Bitch Spoke Serena. Oh by the way Karen, there's something on your head Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

has She started feeling her head, then scream on the top of her lungs. Has the lizard went inside her mouth spit it out right away. What happen now Asks Aragon.

Ahhh...Asks them...Pointed Karen.

What did we do we were right be hide you Daddy Spoke Kagome.

Yeah She didn't want are help Relied Serena. So we follow after you Say's Sango.

That all for this first half of this chapter thanks for reading.


	19. Traps around every corner truth come out

The parent Trap

Has they finally Made it to the lake.

You Sure you don't want some fish Mom Say's Kagome. Is that alright if we start calling you Mom Asks Kagome. I think your Mother would rather have you call me Karen and no thank you I do not eat fish I will wait in till morning what are we having Asks Karen. Fish Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Come on it apart of the fun when Camping out Spoke up Aragon. Oh Yeah and what the other boring half ah Asks Karen.

Look I'm going to bed now Spoke Karen. What is She doing Asks Miroku. I don't know replied Sango.

what are you doing babe Asks Aragon. I don't want the mountain lions too...Has She cut herself off. Serena and Kagome laugh hard has for everyone else.

Has Karen kiss Aragon goodnight.

Girls I'm telling you lay off I'm not marrying her because she Annie Oakley Replied Aragon. Who she Asks Serena. Just cool it alright Replied Aragon.

They all went inside there tents.

Luna lay down Spoke up Serena. Has the tiger obey her master. How do you get it to listen to you Asks Sango. it easy Replied Serena. we trust each other replied Serena. Believe me it creep me out too replied Leta smiling. but you get used to it after while spoke Mina smiling too.

Goodnight girls Spoke Serena. they went in there own tents.

Dad's falling asleep Spoke Kagome. Great now what do we do Asks Serena. I don't know we need something to make her crack in front of Dad and make him see what her true colors are replied Kagome.

Um Has they all thought about a few things. Like what could help Asks Shippbo. Not sure buddy Replied Kagome.

I've got it Spoke up Serena smiling. What is it Asks Miroku wondering the same has the others.

Kagome Spoke Serena. Yeah Replied Kagome. Remember at Camp before we found out we were sisters we played a lot of mean trick on each other right Spoke Serena. Yeah I remember Replied Kagome.

Remember when we went to the lake that day and I use your air bad or mattes Replied Serena smiling. Yes but what that got to do with this Asks Kagome. I'm saying let put her sleeping in the water replied Serena. You notice Dad a heavy sleeper he won't feel Nore hear a thing Replied Kagome.

I know it perfect it will make her freak out she wake up in the morning and She floating on water Replied Serena. Um...I like it Spoke Sango. Man your evil replied Miroku. No I'm smart but then again I want ravage thank you Replied Serena smiling.

I agree let do it Spoke Inuyasha. What if she falls in the water and a drowns Asks Kagome. She won't I have seen her sleep when she takes those sleeping pills She wouldn't even wake up if a bomb was falling from the sky replied Serena. Plus She don't move when She asleep replied Kagome.

Let do it Say's Kagome.

Has the four of them went over to drag her ass out to the lake. Man She heavy Spoke Serena. She was out cold.

Sweet dream Mommy dearest Spoke Kagome has She and Serena laugh then they all went to bed.

Kagome can I Asks you something Spoke Serena. Yeah replied Kagome. The girls told Me that you slept with Darien is that true Asks Serena. yeah it is I like him so much at time plus I was drunk Spoke Kagome. Look I've always hated him but if you like him then be with him but if he ever hurts you like he did me then I rip his balls off got it Say's Serena.

He hurt you Asks Kagome. It was a long time ago we are both different people now replied Serena. Um true people do change Replied Kagome.

How did He hurt you Serena Asks Kagome.

Darien was sleeping in his own tent after all Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha and Serena were sharing a tent. and the Darien was in his own tent.

Why do you hate him so then Asks Kagome. He cheated on Me he not the most loyal person I London Replied Serena eating her Chocolate bar.

Oh Sorry I didn't know that Replied Kagome. Yeah well he's a player but hey if you like him and he has in deed change then by all means date him Replied Serena, laying down next to Inuyasha now.

I would never do that to you Serena Spoke Inuyasha kissing her forehead.

When did you and Inuyasha become something more Asks Kagome. For a while now Replied Serena.

Jealous Kagome Asks Serena. No not at all I have no love for Inuyasha what so ever he all yours Say's Kagome.

Why did he cheat Serena Asks Sango. What Asks Serena. Like did he ever tell you the reason be hide his cheating Asks Sango. Because of me Spoke Serena.

You what did you do Asks Miroku.

10th grade Year He wanted us to take are next step in are dating Replied Serena.

Flashback.

Serena baby can we talk Asks Darien. Sure of course what is it ever about Asks Serena smiling. Um look we been dating for about 5 months and I was hoping we could go out to dinner then maybe we could take are next step in well... you we can have sex now Asks Darien.

Darien I'm Sorry but I'm still not ready Replied Serena.

Come on Serena this is getting old were be together for almost 6 months this next weekend will be 6 months sent we started dating can't we please move on to that next step Asks Darien.

I told you no and if you can't respect me then we can't be together Spoke up Serena angry.

Find who needs you then Replied Darien. walking off now.

A week later She seen Darien walking off with a girl and bought her to the back of the school. And Serena felt hurt by Darien. He was having affair with another women.

End of flashback.

I didn't want to sleep with him at the time I wasn't ready to trade in my V card so he cheated on Me Say's Serena. Oh sorry but he not like that now he gentle and he really love me Replied Kagome.

I don't care what you feel for him but I can't forgive him witch is why I turn him down for prom Replied Serena.

OK, OK I understand now thanks Replied Kagome. Look Kagome just go to sleep Spoke Serena.

Does that mean you are a virgin Asks Kagome smiling. I was Spoke Serena. When did you lose yours Asks Sango smiling too. With Inuyasha in his car Replied Serena blushing hard.

Wait I was your first Asks Inuyasha surprised. Yeah that why I told you to take it easy on me Replied Serena. What you and Inuyasha have slept together already Asks Kagome.

I thought you said you weren't jealous Asks Serena. I'm no but why him he des four wheeling and monster truck nothing fun for a girl to do Asks Kagome. Maybe for you Kagome I'm not a girly girl Spoke Serena.

Yeah I notice Say's Kagome. How can you like riding and loud trucks and dirty Yuck Spoke Kagome. Lol...has Serena laugh at Kagome.

I guess it just because I'm more fun then you are Replied Serena. Say what Asks Kagome. I bet you couldn't sleep outside in the dirt to safe your life Spoke Serena. Um...Huh I don't like the ground Replied Kagome.

Laughing...has Sango, Miroku and everyone laugh with the girls picking on each other.

Good night guys Replied Serena. night baby Spoke Inuyasha kissing her head again.

for the rest of the night they all slept.

Now what happen when she wake up in the middle of the lake hope you will enjoyed please keep reading and you will find out.


	20. The brake up and goodbyes

The parent Trap

The next morning Karen found herself out in the lake on her bed.

Aragon...Scream out Karen.

Everyone jump up from there sleep forgetting almost about the bitch outside.

Oh Man Spoke Aragon has he look at Kagome and Serena who were acting like nothing happen.

Karen came stomping on the bench from the lake wet.

What going on Asks Aragon. Here what going on here buddy the day we get married is the day I ship of those twin Brats of to an all year around School for girls and never will I have to see them again so it either Me or them take your pick Yelled Karen.

Has Aragon hated the way she was talking about his girls yes what they did was wrong but he now seen what they were trying to save him.

Them Replied Aragon.

What...Yelled Karen. T.H.E.M. Them get the picture Spoke Aragon.

has She freak out she threw the ring at him and walk off one her own.

Back at the house.

Hello your back so soon Spoke the girls Mother Kara.

Were grounded till the end of the century Spoke Serena. Starting now Yelled Aragon.

Where's Karen. Asks Kara. We played a few harmful trick on her and she freak out a little Replied Kagome. A little Huh she threw this at my head at least it smaller then a hair dryer Replied Aragon smiling.

Oh Aragon I'm sorry it my flaut if only I hadn't said she go.. NO trick was more like it like mother like daughters Replied Aragon cutting her off. I'm Sorry Replied Kara smiling. We are two dad truly Say's Kagome and Serena at the same time.

Up to your room now Yelled Aragon.

Has both girls bought there bag inside the house. Inuyasha and the others hand out in Kagome's Room playing cards.

Has there dad pass there room looking in on them. Hey Dad Spoke up Kagome seeing him watching them all.

Wow you look so nice where you going Asks Serena smiling.

Good night ladies Replied Aragon shutting there door.

has Serena and Kagome cross there arms with there figures cross to hoping things work out with there Parents.

This is it Spoke Kagome. Yeah other wise Mom will just take Me back home Replied Serena.

I don't you to go Kagome can live with your Mom then you can live here Say's Inuyasha. What has much has I love Mom I love living here Yelled Kagome.

Come on let go to sleep now Replied Serena.

Later that night there Parents got so close to where they almost kiss but then Kara pulled away.

Shake her head no at first she was a fade again.

the next morning they told the girls they were leaving Serena broke in tears. Kagome was just has tick at her father for not holding on harder.

that was that, Serena and Her mother were saying there goodbye to everyone.

Inuyasha I will miss you Spoke Serena crying. I will miss you too I had a great time knowing you Serena Replied Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku I love hanging out with you guys too Replied Serena. We will miss you too Serena Spoke Sango smiling and crying.

Serena I will come visit you has much has I can Say's Inuyasha kissing her. She kiss back.

Serena it time Spoke her Mother.

Ok Come on Luna Spoke Serena. Has Luna jump into the car.

Bye guys Cried Serena.

has they left for the airport Kagome pulled one more thing on her father.

that it for this chapter what will happen will they go after the two will they be lost forever keep reading the last chapter is coming up soon.

Till next time. bye for now.


	21. Going after Mother and Serena

The parent Trap

So just like that ah Dad Yelled Kagome.

What are you talking about Asks Aragon. You had a chance to fix's things with Mother and Now She gone thanks a lot for ruing everything Yelled Kagome in tears leaving for her room.

everyone else follow Kagome.

It will be OK Kagome Spoke Sango. No it won't, we with though this to get them back together but now he just let her walk out again just like last time Replied Kagome crying.

her Father was listening and knew he was telling the truth She was right what almost happen down stairs in the stellar was real She still loved Serena and Kara both and losing them he couldn't bring the fact to allow it.

Kagome get pack were leaving Spoke Her Father. What where too Asks Kagome. Just grab your phone charger and a few other things and were leaving all of us Spoke Aragon smiling.

What he up to Asks Sango. I don't know but let hurry Replied Kagome.

Has they all hope onto a privet jet that make faster time then a normal plane. where are we Asks Sango. London replied Aragon.

Wait dad do you mean your going after mom after all Asks Kagome smiling yes I am you were right I should never of let her go and I know we love each other very much I don't know how it going to work with you and Serena being in two different schools but I know we will work something out Replied Aragon.

That it for right now I have to cut it short right now hope you like the parent trap so far thanks for reading.


End file.
